1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight assembly and a display device having the backlight assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a backlight assembly, and a display device having the backlight assembly, which effectively prevents or reduces damage to the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device is a type of flat panel display device which displays an image using electrical and optical characteristics of a liquid crystal.
The LCD device includes a liquid crystal control unit which controls a liquid crystal material and a light-providing unit which provides light to the liquid crystal. For example, the LCD device may include an LCD panel assembly which serves as the liquid crystal control unit, and a backlight assembly which serves as the light-providing unit.
The backlight assembly includes a light source and a circuit board to drive the light source. The backlight assembly further includes a mold frame to support the LCD panel and an optical sheet.
The circuit board driving the light source encloses a side portion of the mold frame and extends to a rear surface of the LCD device. Thus, a groove for guiding an extension portion of the circuit board is formed at the mold frame. However, when the extension portion of the circuit board extends to the rear surface of the LCD device through the groove, tension from the extension portion of the circuit board applies stress to a glass substrate of the LCD panel, thereby damaging the glass substrate.